


Sundays

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean finds that it's the small things that make a house feel like a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Keye, September 2008.

This is not the way Sean is used to spending his Sundays. A leisurely breakfast with the LA Times and the peace and quiet to enjoy it is a new, unique experience for him.

In his mind he can hear the usual morning noises. The sound of the television, the voices of his daughters as they argue over what to watch, Bella and Lizzie wanting cartoons while Ally wants something geared more to her age. Chatter over the breakfast table about school tomorrow and the extra-curricular activities they have planned for after. Normal kid noises that Sean has known and loved, and that he realizes with a note of sadness, he already misses so much.

Music erupts from the bedroom, loud, harsh rock music, jarring in its intensity as it disrupts Sean's thoughts and his quiet solitude. Elijah is obviously up at last. As his lover enters the kitchen, tousle-headed and yawning, Sean pours him a mug of coffee, then helps himself to a second cup. Once the caffeine has broken through his morning fog, Elijah begins talking non-stop.

Sean smiles and nods, enjoying the sound of Elijah's voice. This place is starting to feel more and more like home.


End file.
